Favorito
by ravenW-97
Summary: [FemReiji] Sobre la comida favorita de Subaru.
**EDIT.** 03/Septiembre/2018. Para quitar párrafos enormes, como corregir cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todos—.

 **Advertencias:** OoC [Fuera de personaje, y MUCHO], insinuación de Genderbend [¡MujerReiji!], narración de dudosa calidad y los hechos canon de la serie totalmente ignorados.

 **Aclaraciones:** Esto fue hecho originalmente para el reto de marzo del grupo en Facebook Diabolik Lovers Adicción Total (el cual ya no administro ni tampoco pertenezco), pero casi no apareció FemReiji, así que no sé si cuenta.

* * *

 **FAVORITO**

* * *

En contra de lo que la mayoría pudiera creer, Subaru Sakamaki tenia una comida favorita, o al menos si se miraba desde cierta perspectiva. No era un platillo estable, el sabor jamás se repetía como tampoco su imagen, los ingredientes variaban y el tiempo que tomaba prepararla podía tardar más de una hora o menos de diez minutos.

Era contradictoria, cambiante tanto en el exterior como por dentro, sin embargo la emoción que le generaba continuaba siendo la misma, no importaba cuantas estaciones transcurrieran.

Y así, se convirtió en algo único para Subaru.

Cada que daba un bocado en lo profundo de su pecho se esparcía un sentimiento desbordante, gentil y acogedor. Uno que solo podría provocarlo Reiji. Y no se trataba de nada relacionado con un amor más allá de lo fraternal, tampoco quería decir que no apreciara a su manera a sus demás hermanos. La explicación radicaba en sus recuerdos, aquellos que no compartía con nadie más que ella.

Esas mismas memorias que sabían a casa.

Desde niño se le dificultaba relacionarse con otros, los demás se veían tan lejanos y deslumbrantes, al igual que las estrellas del cielo nocturno que observaba desde la terraza, tan brillantes como para cegarlo, hacerle retroceder, anhelar y cuestionarse con frecuencia cuánto valor tendría que reunir antes de dar siquiera un paso, qué tanto tendría que extender sus brazos para tocar con sus dedos aquel manto amable, aquella burbuja llena de _algo_ capaz de hacerle sentir terriblemente humano.

Incluso habiendo pasado tantos años aquel ferviente deseo no se apagaba.

La situación delicada de su madre, como también las estrictas ordenes de las otras dos esposas de Karl Heinz, no hicieron más fácil alcanzar su meta. Sus hermanos con cada cumpleaños se volvían más cerrados y despegados de la familia.

Las oportunidades se perdían, sus objetivos parecían transformarse en imposibles y el escaso consuelo que pudo encontrar, le fue dado precisamente por Reiji.

A la edad de nueve años, en una de sus tantas "aventuras"por la mansión, busco en la cocina cualquier rastro de galletas, Christa en aquel entonces estaba indispuesta y Subaru no se vio capaz de aumentar el pesar de su adorada mamá, así que se dispuso a hallarlas por sí mismo, por desgracia no encontró ni una migaja, los trillizos nuevamente habían arrasado con cualquier dulce en la mansión. Desanimado, recuerda haber caminado lento con dirección a su habitación antes de ser detenido por una voz.

— ¿Subaru?

Reiji no tardo en preguntarle qué necesitaba, para después ponerse manos a la obra para concederle un capricho al menor de los Sakamaki.

La misma figura que admiraba de lejos, grácil y gentil, aquella que solía preguntarle cómo se hallaba al toparse con él. La diferencia de edad entre ambos no volvió su convivencia más difícil, más bien, Subaru podría jurar que de todos sus hermanos, Reiji fue con quien era más sencillo conectar, tal vez debido a que incluso siendo tan chica ella irradiaba un aura maternal. Era cuestión de tocar con sus dedos la mano contraria, apretar y jalar un poco, para que la niña de apenas doce bajara la vista y esos ojos lo reconocieran además de ablandarse, lo guiará y le dijera que pronto estaría lo que deseaba.

Reiji era muy responsable, se esforzaba siempre por ser excelente en todo lo que hiciera para que los otros notaran su valía, para ser necesitada.

En aquel entonces siendo tan joven e inexperto, Subaru solo era capaz de agradecer, para de alguna manera corresponder los sentimientos de su hermana.

Y cuando ella sonreía, él regresaba el gesto. El aire se volvía más limpio, mientras Subaru pensaba que **esto** que compartían ambos, era lo más cercano a una familia real.

— ¿Y has terminado de leer el libro que te regale?

Ella siempre inició las conversaciones, mientras Subaru comía y se daba tiempo para responder. Los minutos parecían horas, entre pequeñas charlas que brindaban cotidianidad y una que otra risa. A veces el silencio los rodeaba, pero jamás para convertirse en algo frío, Reiji en aquellas ocasiones se sentaría a su lado y no le molestaría que él se recargara contra ella, Subaru terminaría de comer sus dulces mientras su hermana leía un libro, y al final sus miradas se encontrarían prometiendo una próxima vez.

O al menos era así hasta que Reiji creció y fue derrotada por sus mayores temores, por la envidia que le provocaba Shu y por todo aquello que se canso de esperar, lo mismo que sabía que jamás alcanzaría incluso aunque se esforzara hasta el punto de sangrar.

Y Subaru por segunda vez presenció como una flor se marchito.

Falló, no pudo protegerla, al igual que con su madre no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para marcar un cambio.

Por ese motivo, ahora cada que Reiji hacia la cena aceptaba todo lo que ella le ofrecía. Subaru nunca tuvo un platillo en especifico que le gustara más que otros, cada comida que su hermana le cocinara era suficiente para él, y si éste era extravagante, agrió, salado, nada lo detenía para terminarlo ni para tener reparos al agradecer por la comida.

Aunque ella ya no sonriera con calidez como antaño, el sentimiento de estar en casa, en familia, no desaparecía.

Y al percatarse que detrás de aquella expresión llena de presunción en Reiji, había un momento fugaz donde ella le correspondía, al igual que en sus recuerdos de niño, Subaru se permitía sonreír al estar de espaldas.

Tal vez algún día, ambos estarían otra vez compartiendo aquella mesa sin necesidad de ocultarse a sí mismos ni al lazo que los unía.

* * *

 **N/A.** Me tarde más de lo que esperaba escribiendo esto, y sí, los personajes están en OoC, pero me importa tres cuartos [?], quería escribir algo bonito entre ellos en plan fraternal, lo hice y ahora estoy satisfecha. Sin más, **¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
